Ikebana's Love
by manaphione
Summary: A flower arranger and a doctor felt in love. experience heir adventure in modern Japan.


**Chapter I**

**THE WELCOME PARTY**

"Kriiiingggggggg!"

(phone answered)

"Is the Ikebana done?"

"Almost."

"Good. Deliver that and wear a nice dress. You are invited at the party."

Ikebana is a famous Japanese art. It is the Japanese art of arranging flowers and other plant material in harmony with the environment. A girl, the one who answered the phone call, is Sanuki Mikyoka, a Flower arranger. A Flower arranger is the one who does Ikebana.

Her job is very hard, but she enjoys a lot of benefits. Wanna know how? Let's see her life as an Ikebana artist after receiving the phone call.

Oh! Many people are busy! They are in a big mansion with Western features. They are cleaning here, transferring boxes there, and putting some decorations everywhere. Lady Horikawa, a woman in the age of 30, is the one who organized it. She was the one who made the phone call. She is a tall girl with an almost perfect figure. She is actually preparing for a welcome party- the welcome party from her dear brother from the United States of America. Her brother is Doctor Akihito Yamamoto, a professional doctor that studied in the US but was born in Japan.

Almost 3 hours had passed and still the people are not yet done decorating the mansion. Wow! Imagine how big the mansion is. And also, that party most be for high classes. Well, a lot now can organize a party just for their loved ones.

Back at the mansion we can see that the people are not resting, and then came night.

Many people went to the party. Most of them have big influences in Tokyo. Most of them are dressed in night gowns even if they are in Japan. Well, Japan is now highly influenced by Western culture. Then, a loud, medial voice caught their attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening! I really appreciated your presence here in the welcome party of my younger brother.", Lady Horikawa announced using a microphone, "You haven't seen him since he went to States. Surely, all of us miss him and we are all excited to see him. But, what is the purpose of coming here if you won't see him either? Anyway, be all ears as we welcome, Akihito Yamamoto!"

A very handsome boy with a silky, soft, brownish-black hair was walking into the center of the terrace of the second floor. He is a tall gentleman with a teenage figure, white skin, and very cute, brown eyes that even boys will melt because of his handsomeness. He looks very young and he's the dream guy of every girl.

A round of applause was given to him as he was going to the center.

"Brother, do you have something to say?" Lady Horikawa asked him as she was trying to hand him the microphone.

He got the microphone and said in a very gentle voice to everyone, "Good evening everyone. I am so happy because you were all able to come to my welcome party. I really wanted to tell you my experiences studying in States, but I guess there's no much time and if you'll just listen to my story, you won't be able to enjoy the party. But, America is a very nice place. I met a lot of professionals there. And I found out that I could accept a very big salary if I worked there. But I returned to my hometown, Japan, to help my fellowmen in the way of 'Cure'. It's a very great privilege to help those who are sick and oppressed. Once again, good evening and enjoy.", giving a smile after. His dimples played on his cheeks.

A round of applause was heard again. While clapping, some guests are discussing to each other about the young doctor.

But how could he be young? As far as what I understood, Medicine takes 10 years to study. And most doctors are too old now. Well, if I am now making you curious, just read further and you'll know what the secret of your dream guy is.

"Oh, brother, thank you for your message. And because we are all happy for your return, as present, every one of us put our gifts and blessings for you. But I have a very special present for you. I know you aren't interested in this but I still am giving this to you. And so, bro, here it is, my gift for you, an Ikebana!"

The Ikebana was placed at the table in the first floor, covered by a white, linen cloth. But, the cover was removed so as to reveal the beauty of Lady Horikawa's gift.

After the curtain was removed, they saw the Ikebana. There was silence, for they haven't seen in their lives an artwork as beautiful as it is. If you saw it, your words of praising will be all used just to appreciate the beauty of the artwork. After that, a round of applause was heard.

"I never expected it to be as beautiful as that!", Lady Horikawa whispered, "Anyway, I wanted to introduce to you the artist who made the Ikebana that caused our jaws to drop in surprise. Here is she. Come up Mikyoka!"

But no one seemed to climb up to the second floor to tell the high class guests that she is the one who made the very beautiful Ikebana. Everyone turned their heads to and fro to see the artist who made the Ikebana that caused their jaws to drop in surprise.

Lady Horikawa repeated calling her, on the second time she's bored, on the third time she's angry, but no one give the impression to introduce herself.

"Sorry guys. Maybe she had just gone home. But, anyways, let's continue the party and enjoy the night!", requested Lady Horikawa softly while controlling her temper.

There are a lot of guests enjoying the party. A lot of food was served. The place is so festive. You definitely remember it everyday you wake up from your bed until you sleep.

Akihito felt bored because of the too much Western influence in the party. So, he went out of the mansion. There, he saw somebody.

**Chapter II**

**WHEN THEY MET**

Akihito felt bored because of the too much Western influence in the party. So, he went out of the mansion. There, he saw somebody. He saw a girl watching the flowers in the very big garden. She is a girl with a medial height, wearing a purple kimono with a black obi. He approached her and asked her.

"Ahm, excuse me, I think you're missing the party now. You better get inside."

The girl faced him. As the girl faced him, her very glossy, soft, silky, straight, long hair follows her move. Akihito saw a very beautiful girl in front of him. "Her forehead is smooth and white!", he whispered to himself, "And her eyebrows are well shaped and her eyes are so soft and gentle. Her nose is well shaped! What a very beautiful girl she is!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, but I think I am not very much appropriate in the party, for I am the only one who is Eastern-styled. All of the guests are so Western.", she said while bowing.

Akihito paused for a moment. His eyes grew big when she saw the beautiful maiden. "Her lips are like rose buds!", he whispered to himself. He blushed when he faced her. He felt a different feeling, a very different one.

"Hello! Sir, what's happening to you?", the girl asked while waving her hand at the sight of Akihito.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Ah, I really wish you to enter the mansion and join the other guests. Ahm, what's your name?"

"I'm Sanuki Mikyoka.", she said while giving a very cute smile.

He whispered to himself, "Her dimples play around her softly rounded cheeks!"

"Oh! What a very nice name. Anyway, please don't call me 'Sir'. I'm not used to it. Just call me by my name.

Ah, you said that you are 'Mikyoka', right? Well, my sister is looking for you. She wants you to climb up in front of all the people. May I ask you, did you make the Ikebana for here?"

"Yup. I did. Why?"

"Well that Ikebana is for me. And, it's so beautiful!"

"Oh, is that really for you? Well, you must be Dr. Akihito Yamamoto. Nice to meet you."

"Do you mind to have a seat at that bench?", pointing to a cement bench not far from where they are standing.

"I don't mind.", while giving a smile. Again, her dimples played around her softly rounded cheeks.

So they went to the cement bench.

"I think we should have tea. The temperature outside is too cool, and it's nice to drink hot fluids. And, tea is also very healthy. Just stay here and I'll prepare tea for both of us."

He then left the Sanuki. Sanuki, on the other hand, felt different as she stares at Akihito's eyes. She blushed and felt a different feeling, a very different one.

When Akihito arrived, he saw Sanuki putting a hibiscus flower in her ears. He again paused and blushed. When Sanuki noticed her, she quickly removed the flower and hid it.

"Here's the tea.", while bringing two cups of tea. He gave one to Sanuki. Then they sipped and enjoyed some talks.

"Ahm, how didn't you notice my sister calling your name? She called your name thrice, but you still didn't hear it. Sounds funny. Hehe!"

"Well I guess it's because I enjoyed watching the pretty flowers in this big garden. Please forgive me."

"Oh, no, that's nothing. Don't worry. I even don't like the party, because it's too Western, and I already felt too much Western. That's why I don't like it. And, my sister is so Western-influenced!"

"You know, Japan is now very Western-influenced. But sometimes we really now forget our culture and rely on the new ones."

"You're right. Ah, can you tell a little 'bout yourself?"

"Ahm, I just love flowers! Ha-ha! That's all."

"Well you're . . . beau . . . ah, never mind."

"I'm actually interested about you, well, not much, but I just wanna ask, why do you look young?"

"Well you're also still young, right? I think you're still 22."

"I'm actually 21. But a good guess."

"Well, I'm still 22."

"What? How? I thought the youngest doctors are not too young now!"

"You have just said a while ago that I look young, right? And, I am still young, you know. I graduated at 12 in grade school, and was accepted at college at 14."

"14? Wow! But how?"

"I was accelerated in the first year. I had my third year when I'm 14, and I'm accepted immediately in college without stepping in fourth year."

"You must be very smart.", said Sanuki, "And handsome as well.", she whispered.

"Ah, excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh, that's nothing."

"Back to you. Is that the only thing you can say about yourself?"

"I think that's all. I don't have a lot of things to brag about. And, I'm not so rich like you."

"Don't say that. But I think you have a lot of very nice characteristics.", he said, "and your beautiful.", he whispered.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I said that you are so good in Ikebana. By the way, tell me about your . . . your business."

"It's fine. I actually have a shop. I offer Ikebana services for different occasions, like this. I make Ikebana for my customers. But they could also buy just simple flowers and I just pack them beautifully. They could go to my shop or just call me. Hey! This must not be the one I am saying. That business is not a very big thing to brag."

"I think as a businesswoman, you should _brag_ about your business."

"What businesswoman are you saying? Ahm, it's just a simple business. Wait, I think we need a new topic. Agree?"

"I do think so. But I like to talk more about your personal life."

Sanuki got sad.

"My life is miserable. My parents had already died. But thanks to the Ikebana principles that my mom taught me, I learned t recover.", giving I nice smile, something like keeping her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry.", shocked for what he heard. "This beautiful girl has a very sad life in the beginning. And I will give her more happiness in her life.", he said on his mind.

They really look so sweet while they were talking. They enjoyed a lot of laughs but still there are times when they look at each other eye-to-eye and flash some cute smiles.

Akihito looked at his watch. The hour hand pointed at '12' and the minute hand pointed at '11'.

"Excuse me, what time is it already?", Sanuki asked.

"It's 12:55."

"Oh, I think I should go home now", she stood from the bench and prepared for running, "Bye!"

Akihito held her hands. Sanuki faced him, and they looked at themselves eye-to-eye. They really look so sweet!

If you're really sneaking at the garden watching them, you'll melt because of their sweetness! It's like ants will come unto them because of their sweetness!

"I wish you to come with me. I'll send you home.", Akihito offered.

Sanuki was not able to say another thing but 'OK . . . OK' because she was really _attracted_ _again_ by the cute eyes of the handsome gentleman. So Sanuki went with him and Akihito sent her home, to her shop.

**Chapter III**

**THEIR LIVES AT HOME**

**SANUKI'S FLOWERFUL LIFE**

Sanuki was not able to say another thing but 'OK . . . OK' because she was really _attracted_ _again_ by the cute eyes of the handsome gentleman. So Sanuki went with him and Akihito sent her home, to her shop.

A car was dashing to the Jaina Zai Shop. This shop is the shop of Sanuki. This shop is of medial size, and its outsides are lavender.

When the car arrived at the closed shop, Sanuki got out it.

"Nice meeting you, Sanuki. My privilege to be your friend. Ah, good night! Oh! It's already morning! Ha-ha! Good morning. I wish you have a nice morning sleep.", Akihito said to her.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you, too. Bye!"

Before Akihito left they gave each other sweet smiles. Sanuki was standing at one of the stairs on the front of the shop, while Akihito was sitting inside his car, holding the steering wheel.

While the car was getting farther, Sanuki followed it with her eyes. When the car was out of sight, she opened her bag and got the set of keys for the shop's glass door.

"Kling! Kling!", Sanuki opened her door, and the small bell rang. The bell was actually located on the top of the door, and she uses it to determine if there is a costumer when she is inside her room. Then, she locked the door and put a lavender curtain on the door to serve as a covering. The curtain was located at the table that I'll describe later as you further read.

Her room is actually located at the rear of the shop. Another door can be seen on the back, and when you get inside of it you can see a cute lavender room with a mini kitchen in it and another door on the opposite side.

Sanuki actually chose the key for that door from the set of keys she was holding. Then, she opened the door.

When she opened her room, her cute, furry, white pet cat named Miki welcome her by its cute purrs. She played with it for a few minutes.

"Hello Miki! Haven't you slept?"

Then Miki jumped into Sanuki's bed. Sanuki then entered the small door on the opposite side of the kitchen, the bathroom, and took a shower.

After taking a shower and changing her clothes, she went to her bed.

"Good night Miki!", she embraced the pussy and closed her eyes.

She can't sleep, so she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She blushed for a while, and then closed her eyes again.

The next morning at nine o'clock, well, Sanuki is still sleeping. Suddenly . . .

"Ahhhhhhh!", she exclaimed, "It's already nine o'clock! I need to hurry!"

She then arouse quickly from her bed. She ran and opened her shop. Then she put the bunch of flowers of different kinds; soak in water, outside to display them. She then changed her bed clothes and wore a long, white skirt and a light orange t-shirt with long sleeves. Well, it's now winter season in Japan, so, it's really appropriate to wear long sleeved t-shirts or jackets. She also put on a black headband.

You can see that her shop is really beautiful. It's mostly colored in lavender, but still there are other hues that you can see.

She then went to her table. The table is located at the left side of the shop, when you're facing the door inside. A phone is located there, with two chairs at the front for the customers. She put her right hand on her face, leaning her elbows of the same arm while looking at the door waiting for customers. No one seemed to be interested; all she can see are busy people in the streets of Tokyo.

If you think her business is not so improved, you are wrong. Her business is really strong, only that this time no one entered her shop. In fact, you can see a lot of awards on her shop. But, I actually have a thing to insert in that part, so I made that scene. Continue reading and you'll know what.

Well, here it is. After waiting for a few minutes Sanuki's stomach sounded. She was hungry! So, she hurriedly cooked food on the kitchen at her room.

After a few minutes of eating, she then washed her dishes, of course. Then, she went back to her shop.

Customers started arriving and calling on the shop, both buying flowers and Ikebana services. With her always is her pet Miki.

Then, a familiar person opened the glass door. That time, Sanuki was talking to somebody on the phone. When the small bell rang she faced the door and saw the guy, both hands on pockets. She saw Akihito.

**THEIR LIVES AT HOME:**

**AKIHITO, WELCOME BACK TO TOKYO**

Let's flash back all the events of the previous subchapter to the sixth paragraph.

Before Akihito left they gave each other sweet smiles. Sanuki was standing at one of the stairs on the front of the shop, while Akihito was sitting inside his car, holding the steering wheel.

Then, Akihito left. He smiled as he was driving his car. Meeting a very pretty girl like Sanuki is hard to forget. Even me, if I am Akihito, I would do a thing just to get her. Well, let's go back to the story.

When Akihito was on his way home, he always thinks about something, then blush a little, then think again, and the cycle repeats. A very rare behavior, but that's how is to be _in love._

Akihito arrived at the mansion. When he stopped his car on the gate, he saw that no other cars were parked. So, he concluded that maybe the guests went home already.

And, he's right! When he drove his car unto the mansion by driving at the middle of the big garden, one of the housemaids greeted him and told him about that.

Akihito parked his car on the garage. Then, he entered the mansion. Lady Horikawa welcomed him.

"Where have you been?", with an angry tone and hands on waist.

"You know, sis, Ms. Sanuki Mikyoka is really here! And, I sent her home."

"Stop fooling me. How could that happen that she didn't respond to my call?"

"She said that it's because she was really enjoying on looking at the flowers in your garden. You know, she's a flower arranger."

"Oh, I see. Oh! I forgot to pay her! I need to go to her shop tomorrow."

"Sis, don't worry. I'll be the one to go to the shop."

"Well, OK. I guess that's just fine."

"Ah, please excuse me sis. I'll just go upstairs."

"You know now your room, right?"

"Yah. Good morning!"

"Good morning. Ha-ha!"

So, Akihito climbed upstairs. Then, he took a shower after entering his room. He then went to the terrace of the mansion wearing his bath robe.

The wind was mild. That midnight, he's still thinking about something, or should I say, _someone_. Then, he went to his room.

The room was just empty, for it was really intended for Akihito. It's really big, and of course, with Western influences. Its walls are painted with beige and it has a very big fluorescent on the ceiling. There is another door on the opposite side of his wide, grayish bed. It's the bath room where Akihito took a shower.

He prepared his bed, and then threw himself on it. He started closing his eyes, but he can't sleep. He looked at the ceiling, blushed again a little, and then closed his eyes. Finally he slept.

He woke up at nine o'clock, same time as Sanuki did. But, he didn't rush.

He took a shower immediately. Then, he changed his clothes and wore a black long-sleeve and pants. Then, he went downstairs. Two housemaids welcomed him.

"Good morning, Mr. Akihito."

"Good morning", with a cute smile.

The housemaids went chit-chatting about their handsome boss. They kept on smiling and teasing each other. They ran and followed him to the kitchen.

"Good morning, brother", Lady Horikawa greeted him, "Why such a hurry in dressing like that?"

"Well, you said I will send your payment to Ms. Sanuki. So, I dressed like this."

"Oh, I forgot. I seemed to be too old now. But, why in a hurry?"

"That's none of your business, sis.", giving a grin.

"Hmmm, I smell something fishy, bro. Well, do not continue what you're planning right now."

"I think I should take breakfast now."

"Oh, have a seat. Don't be shy at me bro."

They both laughed.

After a few minutes of breakfast and talking, Lady Horikawa left.

"Bye bro. Please take note of what I have said.", after giving a wink to her brother, she left and went to the car readied by her driver.

Akihito followed her with his eyes. Then, he stood up and went to the door. When he saw that the car got farther, he went back to the kitchen, brushed his teeth, and went to the garage.

He opened his car with the key. Then, he rode, turned on the engine, and dashed out of the mansion. Where is he going?

His car parked at the front of Jaina Zai Shop. He turned of his engine, and then got out of his car. Girls saw him and were fascinated of his handsomeness. They shouted softly, "He's so handsome!"

Then, he put his right hand on his pocket and opened the glass door of Jaina Zai with his left hand. The small bell on the shop rang. He saw a familiar person talking to somebody on the phone while jotting down something. When the girl faced he noticed her. She was Sanuki.

**Chapter IV**

**THEY WORKED TOGETHER**

While talking to a customer on the phone and jotting down notes, Sanuki saw Akihito on the door. She finished first her conversation with the customer, and then entertained Akihito.

She stood from her table and welcomed Akihito, "Welcome to Jaina Zai Shop, Akihito. What's ours?"

"Well, I'm giving you my sister's payment of the Ikebana for me. Ah, here it is.", getting his wallet from his back pocket, counting the cash, and then gave to Sanuki.

Because they are too far from each other, Akihito approached her. When he reached her, Sanuki paused for a while. "He smells so good!", she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me, Sanuki, here's the payment."

"Oh! I'm sorry.", she returned to her consciousness, "Thanks. Just call me if you want again my services."

After giving the money, Akihito, his hands on his pockets, looked around the shop. He saw the different awards on the lavender walls and read some of them.

Miki, the kitten, approached Akihito.

"Meow!"

Akihito noticed it.

"Oh, hello, pussy kitten!"

Sanuki insisted on them, "Her name is Miki."

"Ahh.", he replied, "Nice to meet you Miki!"

"Meow!", the only response, of course.

Miki left Akihito and went to Sanuki's table. Akihito continued looking at the rewards on the walls. Sanuki kept on looking at him, following his moves.

"Wow, Sanuki, your business is so famous and very improved! How long is this business of yours?"

"It'll be one year after New Year."

"You must be a very good businesswoman."

"It's just a small thing. But thanks."

"Krrriiinnngggg!". the phone rang again.

"Ahm, excuse me, but I have a call. Enjoy yourself."

So, she ran to her table and answered the call.

Akihito continued looking at the awards. Suddenly, another customer was outside choosing flowers. He saw that Sanuki was answering a call. So, he gave a grin and went outside to entertain the customer for her.

Akihito is really a gentleman!

"Good morning, ma'am! What flowers do you like? We have a lot of fresh flowers here.", he said with his gentle voice.

"Oh, I like this one.", the old lady pointed to a lavender."

"Is that all, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you ma'am. Good you have time to buy flowers. They are really good in our health, especially fresh ones. If you look and smell them, I'm sure your mood will be always good."

He packed the flower and gave it to the lady. Then, he received the payment. He gave a smile and told the old one to have a nice day. The lady left.

When Sanuki saw what he had done, she was impressed. "How could a rich and handsome doctor like him know how to entertain customers and live simply?". Then, she gave a smile.

Akihito went inside. Sanuki also had finished her call. Sanuki approached Akihito and thanked him.

"Thank you Akihito. I don't know what to do to pay you."

"That's nothing. I just saw you too busy, and, I am not doing anything that time, so, I entertained your guest. Oh, here's the payment."

He handed the money and put his hands on his pocket.

"Hmm, I think you need an assistant here in your shop. And, I guess a car also because I saw on my welcome party that you yourself delivered the Ikebana. So, to help you not to keep on closing the shop just to deliver the orders, I'll send a car for you tomorrow."

"No, you don't need to. It's too shameful. And, I'm worried if what will your sister think about me, if I am just using our friendship to benefit. So, never mind on giving me those."

"Even if my sister is a little bit austere, still she isn't selfish. Don't worry, she won't be angry. And besides, I'll use my own money."

"I'm sorry but it's really too shameful for me to accept your offer. Please understand."

Suddenly, Akihito held Sanuki's hand and then looked at her eye-to-eye. Sanuki was shocked for what he had done.

"Please, Sanuki, accept my gift, as a . . . friend."

Sanuki paused for a while. She dragged her hand from Akihito's grasp.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Sanuki."

"No, that's nothing. OK, if that's what you want, I'll accept it."

"Thanks, Sanuki! You're a very good friend."

"I guess I'm the one who should thank you. Ha-ha!"

They both laughed. Then, they looked each other's eyes then gave each other a smile. A customer came and Akihito entertained him. Then, Sanuki proceeded making an Ikebana on her table.

After Akihito entertained the customer, he went to the table where Sanuki was working. He gave the money, and then sat at one of the chairs in front of her. He observed her while working. Then, he started a conversation.

"Hmm, I see. You're really good at Ikebana."

Sanuki newly noticed him because of her concentration. She got shy because Akihito is watching her and she had not yet experienced being watched while working.

"Oh, why are you watching at me? Do I look ugly while working?"

Akihito laughed for a while, "Ha-ha! No! In fact, you look so beautiful while you're working."

"Oh! Thanks. I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm just concerned because a professional one like you is looking at me."

"Well, don't say that. We're just the same. And besides, you don't need to be shy when somebody looks at you while working. You're beautiful.", he held her hands.

Then, he let Sanuki's hands go. Then, she continued her work.

"Sanuki, tell me a little about Ikebana."

"Ahh, OK.", she said while continuing her work.

"For some centuries, ancient Japan suffered isolation from the rest of the world. Thus was developed Japan's unique culture, one which shows reverence for beauty."

"Ah, I see."

"In Ikebana, the three-level triangular approach is used in all compositions. Look at this.", pointing to the three stems of a hibiscus arranged in a triangular form, "Three main stems are used: the tall one is a representation of Heaven, the low one is Earth and the one of the medium height is the Man. Their joining forms a triangle."

"Wow! That's so good. What materials can we use?"

"We can use a variety of materials: bamboo, leaves, grass, stone, wood, and even old iron!"

"Oh! Ikebana is really a natural art. By the way, besides what you are doing, what other styles can we do?"

"Actually there are a lot of styles of Ikebana. Among the styles that gained popularity are the moribana, the nagiere, and the free style.

Moribana was introduced as an expression of new ideas from the West. This style of arrangement is most popular with foreignism. This style introduced a new type of low containers to put the flowers in, rectangular, round, or oval.

The nagiere-"thrown in"-style gives a suggestion of nature. The leaves of a stem must face the viewer. Tall vases are used in the nagiere preparation.

The free style allows more freedom in the choice of vase, movement of lines and materials. Some free styles show boldness and individuality.

However in all three styles the three main stems must be present."

"Oh, so, I think you're doing a free style, because you used a tall vase but the leaves' movements are free and it really looks unique. Am I right?"

"Right! Good, you are now learning more about Ikebana!"

"Thanks to you, you're a really good teacher. But, 1 last question; do you really need to measure the height of the flowers?"

"Some master flower arrangers recommend measurements.

For example, the tall stem must be 1½ times the container's width, the second or medium stem must be ⅔ and the lowest, ⅓ of the length of the primary."

"Wow! Ikebana is really interesting!"

"Yah!", she replied, "Here, this one is done."

"I'll deliver that and the other works for you. Just give me the addresses."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah. Don't worry."

"Thanks. But, why are you doing all of these?"

"You'll know it soon.", giving her a smile while holding her hands.

So, they continued their position for a few minutes. Then, Sanuki continued her work and Akihito went outside. He turned on the car's engine, got the newly done Ikebana, asked the address from Sanuki, gave her a wink, and then delivered the order.

Their day ended with the same ending as the previous chapter stated; thinking first while looking at the ceiling, blushing after, then closed his/her eyes, and slept.

The next morning a car was parked at the empty lot on the right side of the shop. Then, two persons got out from it. The male one ran of and called a taxi. The female one brought two bags and a key, put the bags down, and then knocked at the glass door of Jaina Zai.

Sanuki woke up because of the knock. She looked first at the glass door, removing the lavender curtain at the door. She saw a smiling girl.

**Chapter V**

**ROMANTIC SIGNS SENSED BY EVERYONE**

Sanuki woke up because of the knock. She looked first at the glass door, removing the lavender curtain at the door. She saw a smiling girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss, but it's still 7 o'clock, the shop is still closed.", Sanuki said to the girl.

"Actually, I'm not here to buy flowers or have Ikebana services. I'm here to be your assistant."

"This girl must be the one whom Akihito sent, but, she looks suspicious.", she said to herself, "Ahh, come inside!"

She opened the glass door and let the girl enter. The girl brought her bags and the key.

"Hmmm . . .", she taught, "can I trust this girl?". She looked at the smiling girl and gave an 'unsure' smile.

Then, the phone rang. When Sanuki answered the call, she found out that it was Akihito.

"Good morning Sanuki! I have good news for you."

"What is it?"

"I already have a job. Sis found a hospital that is looking for new doctors. It is located not far from Tokyo Tower."

"Wow! Congratulations."

"Ahm, by the way, did someone arrive there in the shop? A girl dressed in a pink maid dress and was bringing 2 bags and a key?"

She slowly looked at the girl. "Ah, yes. Thank you."

"Good. Hope you'll like her service. I ensure you; she's very good in everything you ask her to do. She's trustworthy."

"Right.

"Ahh, actually, I called you because I wanted to give my first patient an Ikebana. They need to see and feel some fresh flowers and brilliant artworks by a . . . pretty girl like you."

She blushed because of the praise. "OK, Akihito. I'll deliver it before or at noon maybe."

"Thanks. Take care, Sanuki."

"Ahh, you too."

"Bye."

"Hmm, bye."

She then entertained the girl. She had a conversation with her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Ahh, yes! I'm Kawashima Isumi, an experienced and hardworking girl, but still pretty! Ha-ha!", she did a dance of introduction.

"Hmm, I really expect you to be good in work. I'm not strict in your job, but I just want everything to be fine."

"Thanks, Sanuki-chan!", she jumped and embraced Sanuki.

Sanuki felt a soft but big object on them. She removed herself from Isumi's hug.

"How did you . . . have that big . . .", looking at Isumi's boobs.

"Oh, this! Ha-ha! Soybean is the secret!"

"Oh!"

"But if you're trying to impress Dr. Akihito with like this, never mind it. He will still like you even if you're the ugliest girl in the world. He likes you because of your good heart. But, you're very pretty! And, your beauty is nicer because nothing is exaggerated, not like mine. Ha-ha!"

"Oh!", she paused for a while.

"Hey!", Sanuki said while blushing, "I'm not trying to impress him!"

"Well . . . Ha-ha! I think you're both trying to impress each other!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he sent me and a car to you to help you in your business. He is the one who will pay me, too! And, I think he's doing that to impress you. He seems to love you! Ha-ha!"

"No! That's not true! He just did that because we are friends!", blushing.

"Right. But soon, he will find a way to show you his true feelings!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"And, you're also trying to impress him by making yourself prettier even though you're already pretty. You'll be a perfect couple. But of you love each other.", turning around like a top.

"Hey! Stop it, Isumi. I had enough."

"OK. But, think about what have I said."

Sanuki paused for a moment. "Are all what Isumi said true?", she taught.

A costumer came. Isumi then gave the key on her hand. Then, Isumi went outside and entertained the costumer. Sanuki sat on her chair at the table and started doing the Ikebana.

After Sanuki was done, she told Isumi to prepare the car.

"Oh, Sanuki-chan, you don't know how to operate a car?"

"Yah. So shameful."

"No, it's not. I think a pretty girl must not know about a man's job."

"No, girls should also know about that."

Then, Sanuki carried the Ikebana outside and put herself on the car, beside the driver's seat. Isumi was closing the shop that time. Then, she went to the car and they proceeded to the hospital.

This is now my time to describe Isumi. She's 17 years old. She is a sexy girl with a long, bluish-black hair with its tip curled. Her hair was tied in ponytail. Her eyes are wide and brown. She has kissable lips. She has a cute, sharp voice. She is short, but has a very attractive personality. She's flirty, but kind and responsible. You'll easily notice her with her boobs that are so big and usually bounce.

Guys, stop what you're imagining right now. I'm not promoting malice. Let's go back to the story. When they reached the hospital, they immediately went inside. Akihito welcomed them at the waiting area, and he led them the way.

They went to the third floor. Then, they entered the nearest room from the elevator.

When they entered the room, they saw an old lady lying at the bed near the window, watching the Tokyo Tower at sight. Sanuki felt pity on her, so she approached her and talked with her.

"Hello grandma."

The old lady looked at her. She gave a smile, and said to Sanuki with her hoarse voice,

"Hello! Who are you?"

"Ahh, I'm Sanuki Mikyoka. Ah, I brought an Ikebana for you."

"Wow! Thank you darling. This Ikebana is so nice. This is as beautiful as you. And, I know you're also beautiful inside. Dr. Akihito and you will be a perfect couple."

Sanuki and Akihito blushed for a while. Isumi smiled. Then, they looked at each other and gave smiles, and then they looked back at the old lady.

"Grandma, have a nice day. Continue recovering. There's still hope. I hope my Ikebana can give you happiness. I'll just put this on that table, so that you can see it properly. Don't worry, we love you."

"OK. Thank you."

Tears start falling on the eyes of the old lady. She asked Sanuki to embrace her. She did as what the old lady said.

"I think we should leave now, grandma.", Sanuki freed herself from their hug. Then, the three left the room.

Outside the room, Sanuki and Akihito talked. Isumi was at their back slowly walking, emotionally touched.

"She is so pitiful. What's her disease?"

"She's suffering from a mild stroke. Her body is all paralyzed."

"Doesn't she have a family? Relatives?"

"None. She said all of her relatives left her. They wished that she died, she said."

"How pitiful. I wish I could help her."

"You have helped her already. You comforted her, gave her hope, by your words and the Ikebana. Thank you, Sanuki."

"That's nothing."

"But, I found out that she said something true."

"What?"

"That we will be a perfect couple."

She blushed, but became angry. "Hey! That's not true!"

"Don't you like it? Because . . . I agree with her."

She paused for a while, and then called Isumi.

"I think we should go home."

"Why? Dr. Akihito and you are still talking with each other."

"I'm sorry Akihito, but we should go home. We left our business, so, we must face it and finish it."

"OK. But, be sure to sleep tonight.", giving a wink.

Sanuki blushed.

He stopped at his position. The two girls continued leaving. Akihito followed them, or should I say her, with his eyes. Then, he walked the other way, hands on his pocket. Sanuki, on the other hand, kept on looking back at him.

When they reached the car, she blushed for a while. Then, Isumi gave a question to her.

"Ahh, Sanuki-chan, don't you like what the old lady had said?"

She paused for a while, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I know you liked it! Ha-ha!"

Isumi continued laughing while turning the engine on. Then, they left the hospital with a lot of questions: Did Sanuki really like what the old lady and Akihito said? Is Akihito serious of what he is trying to say? And, "What kind of question is that?". I'm sure the last question is rhetorical.

Back to the story. While on their way home at 11 o'clock at noon, Sanuki got bored, so she started a conversation.

**Chapter VI**

**WHO****'****S KAWASHIMA ISUMI?**

While on their way home at 11 o'clock at noon, Sanuki got bored, so she started a conversation. Ahh-choo!

"Oh, Isumi, before I forgot, I need to know your background and how you met Akihito to be sure that I can really trust you. And, it's getting boring, so I also think that we must . . . have a talk."

"Of course, Sanuki-chan. It would be fun to talk. But, are you really interested in my life?"

"I need to know your background and how you met Akihito to be sure that I can really trust you."

"OK. Well, here starts my story."

The narrator on the following paragraphs of this chapter will be Isumi, because I have a cold now so I need to rest. Ahh-choo!

I am Kawashima Isumi, born in the rural place of Osaka. I remember those times when I have a very happy and peaceful family. All of us are healthy. We share each other's problems and solve them together. Even though we are not rich financially, still we are happy because we are rich on love.

But one day, as mama and papa are on the fields and the three of us—my two younger brothers and I —are on home because there are no classes, 2 strangers looked for our parents.

"Where are your dear parents?", the weird man dressed in a white tuxedo asked me.

We are really afraid that we stayed on the corner because along the weird guy is a very muscular man bringing a sword. But, I stood up and valorously answered the question.

"They aren't here!"

"Oh!", he was hesitant, "if that's the case, then where they are?"

"Why should I . . ."

My sentence was cut when mama and papa arrived.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Kawashima! You seemed to be late!", looking to papa's frightened eyes.

"Please! Let them go!"

"I'll let them go if you'll pay your debt in me, which is five million, two hundred forty-three thousand, seven hundred sixty-one Yen!"

"Oh please! Give us another chance!"

"You always ask for chances!"

"We promise you, this will be the last!"

The weird guy thought for a while, "Hmmm . . . I'll allow you, but be sure this will be the last!"

"Thank you sir!", our parents continued bowing on them and they left immediately.

That night, I went outside and looked at the stars. I got a little angry at papa and mama, but I understood them. Then, papa approached me and told me something.

"Isumi, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about our debt."

"I understand, papa."

"Thank you. But, can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it, papa?"

"Can you go to Tokyo and work? We're too old now, and what we get on the fields isn't enough to pay our debt. So, I trust you to pay our debt. And, you're the oldest; you're the appropriate one to work."

I was shocked of the favor. Tears start falling from my eyes. How could they do that? But, I understood them. And, the money they used is for me, so, I must pay it.

"OK, papa."

So, I left before sunrise. My brothers didn't know that I left. Papa and mama didn't send me to the train station. I left all alone.

When I reached Tokyo, I did all the work I now—waitress, maid, cashier, baby-sitter, janitress, and the like. But, my money wasn't enough to pay the debt of my parents, which is ¥ 5,243,761.00.

Then, one day it became the headline on news that the Kawashima family in Osaka was murdered.

"Oh, papa, mama!", I burst into tears when I went home from work.

One day while I was working at an Italian restaurant, I met Lady Horikawa. We became close friends. She got pity on me because our head chef in the Italian restaurant always scold and hurt me when I make things wrong.

"Isumi! Where's the soup!"

"It . . . spilled while . . . I was starting to . . . serve it."

"What a careless girl you are! Get out of the restaurant! Get out!"

He dragged me and threw me to the back door. I ran away while crying. Then I met Lady Horikawa.

"Why are you crying, dear?"

"I don't have a job now! I'll be a beggar now! Hu-hu!"

She felt pity at me, "Don't worry. Come with me. I'll get you as a maid."

And so, I became her maid. One day while I went out to buy groceries, two men—the weird guy and the muscular one—approached me.

"It seems that you haven't paid your parents' debt!", the weirdo said.

So, I tried to run but the muscular man punched my abdomen. They carried me far away.

Lady Horikawa searched for me. Suddenly, she received a call.

"Hello, Lady Horikawa."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I am just the one whom your maid's parents have a debt with!"

"What do you want? Give Isumi back to me!"

"I want ransom and the payment of the debt!"

"I'll pay you!"

Without doubt, Lady Horikawa paid them.

"Thank you, Lady Horikawa! I owe you my life!"

"Welcome, but of course you'll pay them. You will work for me as a maid so that you can pay the money I used to pay the ransom and debt of your parents."

"I promise you, I'll pay them all!"

After many years I was able to pay my _debt_ to her. She gave me freedom after, but I still continued working for her.

Dr. Akihito and I met before the party. And so, he sent me to you, and now, here I am telling you my biography.

Hello! I'm back! I'm already alright, reader. I took medicine for colds. Now, I'm as good as when I narrated the first chapter.

"What as sad background you have, Isumi.", Sanuki said, "But good you met Lady Horikawa. What have happened to you when you didn't meet her! Now, I know that Akihito is right. Even if she looks strict, she isn't selfish."

"Your right, Sanuki-chan! The Yamamotos are really kind. That's why, you must marry Dr. Akihito! He will be a good husband for you! Ha-ha!"

Sanuki blushed, "Oh, what are you saying! But, they really are kind."

The conversation ended when Isumi parked the car on the vacant lot beside the shop. They got out of it, and opened the shop. Miki welcomed them.

"Meow! Meow!"

"Are you hungry now, Miki?", Sanuki asked, "Don't worry, I'll feed you now."

Sanuki fed Miki with milk. Then, they continued their jobs.

**CHAPTER VII**

**DREAM GUYS**

"Meow! Meow!"

"Are you hungry now, Miki?", Sanuki asked, "Don't worry, I'll feed you now."

Sanuki fed Miki with milk. Then, they continued their jobs.

That day is a very successful one. A lot of customers came. And because that is a busy day, they are very eager to sleep. So, they wore their sleeping clothes and did their work on night.

Miki was now sleeping.

"Isumi, close now the shop. I'm still cooking."

"OK, Sanuki-chan! Hoo! I'm so excited to sleep now!"

"Right. This is a very busy day. Thanks to you, more customers came."

"Especially boys! Ha-ha!"

The food that Sanuki cooked, curry, was served then.

"Hmm!", Isumi smelled the aroma of the food, "I think you're also a good chef, Sanuki-chan!"

"Thanks! Let's eat!"

So, they ate supper. After a few minutes, they did different jobs. Isumi washed the dishes, while Sanuki prepared the bed.

"Oh, Isumi, I think you can sleep beside me. But, I don't have an extra pillow and blanket. Do you have?"

"I have a pillow with me, but, I forgot to bring my blanket."

"Well I guess we should use the same blanket."

"OK.", she's already done washing the dishes, "I really feel sleepy now."

"Me, too. So, you better hurry there."

"I'm still gonna put cream in my face to be prettier."

"OK. But, hurry because I'm so sleepy now."

"Well, we're still gonna talk about our dream guys!"

"What!"

"Please, just sit on the bed. It's too early to sleep! I just wanna have a chat with you. Plus, it's my first day here. Besides, you have interviewed my life. Now, I'm gonna interview yours. Don't worry; I'm sharing mine, too!"

"But you said you feel very sleepy?"

"Ah . . . ah . . . no! I'm just joking when I said it. That . . . that's nothing! I'm so excited to comb your silky-smooth hair!"

"What are you saying, Isumi?"

"Prepare your answers now! I'll just get the comb!"

She got Sanuki's pink comb located at the cabinet of Sanuki opposite the kitchen's location, and then went to the bed. She put herself at the back of Sanuki. Then she started the conversation and combing Sanuki's hair.

"OK. Tell me now; what are the characteristics that you look for in a guy and what part of the guy attracts you the most?"

"What question is this? Are you really serious for asking me this question?"

"Of course! Now, tell me!"

Sanuki paused for a while, "Well, I like a guy if he's smart and kind. A gentle, caring, and generous guy is my dream one."

"How about the body?"

"Well, of course I like those who are handsome, white-skinned, and tall. But, I really look first at the eye. It's the most attractive part for me."

"Hmmp, I see all those characters in Dr. Akihito! Ha-ha!"

Sanuki blushed, "Well, he . . . he's not the only guy in the world who is kind, smart, and handsome!"

"Then tell me, who is your dream guy?"

She blushed again, "Ah . . . ah . . . ah."

"You don't have an answer?"

"Ah . . . I think we should end this conversation now. I am very sleepy. Return now the comb."

"Hmmp!", she was annoyed, "You're so KJ! But, it's alright! You didn't get to know my dream guy!"

Sanuki was now covered by her blanket. She suddenly got out and told Isumi to share it tomorrow.

"OK. I'll tell it."

Isumi then went to the bed, threw herself on it, and started sleeping.

Sanuki was still awake. When she noticed that Isumi was now asleep, she went out from her blanket and again, looked at the ceiling.

Her face turned really red. She blushed extremely. But, she was stop by . . .

"Meow! Meow!"

. . . Miki's purr. So, she stopped herself from blushing, and slept.

Why do you think did Sanuki blush extremely? Did you remember what Akihito said on Chapter five?

"OK. But, be sure to sleep tonight.", giving a wink.

Maybe that's the reason why she blushed extremely. But, she was able to sleep, and that made her fulfill Akihito's request. I don't know, but, do we really act peculiarly when we're in love?

At Lady Horikawa's mansion, Akihito was still awake. He's at the mansion's terrace, looking at the stars. He's thinking about something, or someone, perhaps.

"I think I should say now my feelings. I . . . I can't control it anymore. But, how?"

Then, he went to his room. He first read one of the books on his desk. That book was "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. Then, he looked like he had something that entered his mind. He immediately slept, but can't sleep. He looked again at the ceiling, blushed for a while, then slept.

Few days have passed. The shop got more improved. Sanuki and Akihito acted odd. Then, the next morning, when the snow starts falling, there were fewer customers. So, they had more time on chatting.

That time Isumi was sweeping the floor and Sanuki was on her table trying to make an Ikebana.

"You know, Isumi, I think we should add another helper. Because sometimes when you deliver the Ikebana and I have another call, some customers come but they leave immediately because I am not able to entertain them. Is that fine to you?", right hand on her face while leaning at her table.

"Hmm, you're right, Sanuki-chan. but, I think you should not call any other helper. I'll just move quicker next time."

"I had decided it already last night. I even called someone already. Sorry if I told you late. I think he's coming today."

"He?", Isumi got interested, "You mean, you called a male helper?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Oh I wish he will be my dream guy.", she whispered to herself while holding the broom, eyes on the ceiling.

"Did I hear 'dream guy'?", Sanuki sat upright, "Oh, you haven't told me about your dream guy!"

"Oh! Ha-ha!"

Isumi sat at one of the chairs in front of Sanuki's table, still holding the broom, "You know, Sanuki-chan, I like those who are of course, handsome, tall, and kind. But the most important thing for me is that he's muscular, but it's not obvious that he's brawny. You'll just notice it when you lean on he's chest or hold his arm."

While she's talking, a tall guy wearing a blue jacket was outside the shop. Sanuki noticed that it was the new helper that he called. She stood and let him enter.

"Oh, Jiro, get inside!"

Isumi looked at her back. He saw the guy. She was attracted. They looked at each other eye-to-eye. Then, the guy gave a smile. Isumi blushed. Sanuki looked at them.

"Hmm, I smell something fishy!"

She noticed somebody outside. So, she interrupted them.

"Ahh, Isumi, a customer is outside. Entertain her first, while I will ask some questions to Jiro. Faster."

Isumi looked at Sanuki. Sanuki gave her a wink. So, she immediately ran outside and entertained the customer.

After giving the customer's order, Isumi got inside. She walked to and fro while Sanuki was talking. Of course, Jiro, for it is his name, noticed her. He smiled to Isumi and listened back to Sanuki.

She did all she can just to be noticed. She swept the floor, especially near to him. She tried to do jumping jacks. She got Sanuki's hair blower and used it on her hair. And one time, she shouted just to get their attention.

"It's already 10 o'clock!"

But of course, Jiro just smile at her, while Sanuki got a little bit irritated. Because of that, she just ended their conversation.

"OK. Today, you will start. You can stay inside and help _Isumi_ on the customers, or you can stay on the car."

"Thanks, Ms. Sanuki. I ensure you good service."

"OK. That's the spirit."

"Ahh, I'll just buy something outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just call me if you need help."

"OK."

Isumi noticed that he's going outside. "I think he's going to buy flowers for me!", she thought. "I need to know one last thing!", she added. So, she did a certain act of stumbling. Of course, because Jiro is going outside and he's near to her, he caught her. She perfectly executed her plan, to lean on his chest.

"Oh, are you OK?", Jiro asked her while he looked at his eyes.

"Ahh . . . ah . . . yes!"

"Thank goodness. Ah, I'm Jiro Saeki. You?"

"Ahh . . . ah . . . Isu . . . Isumi! I'm Kawashima Isumi!"

"What a nice name! Nice to meet you, Isumi.", trying to have a shake hand with her.

"Me . . . me too!", Isumi slowly gave her hand and they shook their hands.

Jiro left then. Isumi got extremely red.

"Wow! I think you have found your 'dream guy'.", Sanuki said.

"Oh, yeah! And, when I leaned on his chest and got to hold his arm, I found it out!"

"What?"

"He's so muscular! Ha-ha!"

"Hmmp! But, what you did is really obvious. I think Jiro noticed it."

"I don't care! As long as I have found my dream guy! Ha-ha!"

Isumi jumped and jumped and turned around because of her glee. Sanuki, shocked, just looked at her. But, a call caught their attention. Sanuki answered it.

"Hello. Yes, this is she. Why?"

The call got a long time of explaining.

"What!", Sanuki said, "OK. I'm coming there."

She put the phone back.

"Who called?"

"Lady Horikawa!"

"What did she say? You seemed to be shocked?"

"It's . . . it's Akihito! On the hospital!"

"Of course! He works there!"

"No, this is different. He . . . was on . . . an accident!"

"What?"

They had the same reaction. Of course, that's what you will say if you heard a bad news. But, how can a doctor be on an accident? Isn't that odd? The next chapter will tell you a very thrilling episode. Thrilling, not because Akihito is near to death, but because of a very _sweet_ scene you shouldn't miss!

**CHAPTER VIII**

**CONFESSION**


End file.
